Zzyzx
Zzyzx, otherwise known as the Great Demon Prison, is a prison that is inhabited by hordes of Demons, including the Demon King and his sons. It is located on Shoreless Isle in the Atlantic. There is a Fairy Shrine near Zzyzx which was able to be placed there thanks to the wisdom of the Wizard Morisant. History Zzyzx was created by five true Wizards (Morisant, Agad, and three others) in order to imprison the many evil Demons of the world. It was designed to be a highly secure, nearly impregnable prison. There were many obstacles put in place to make the prison hard to open, including the five Hidden Artifacts and the five Eternals. In Keys to the Demon Prison, Zzyzx was opened, and all of the Demons eventually transferred over to the Fairy Queen's Realm, where they were once again trapped. The Fairy Queen, along with Bracken and the Fairies, transformed Zzyzx into their new home. Five Artifacts There are five Magical Artifacts that together can open the prison. *Sands of Sanctity - a teapot in the shape of a cat, it can heal any wound, poison, or broken bones. The Sands were hidden in the vault of Fablehaven. *Chronometer - a sphere with many dials and switches, it is capable of controlling time. It can move people back in time for thirty minutes. The Chronometer was hidden in a vault in Lost Mesa but was moved to Fablehaven by Patton Burgess. *Oculus - a spherical crystal with countless facets, it can let the user see anywhere and hear anywhere, provided they don't lose their mind in the process. The Oculus was hidden in a Vault on the Rio Branco preserve in Brazil. The Sphinx made Kendra try it, but the Fairy Queen helped her get out of her trance. *Translocator - a device that controls space, it can let the controller transport themselves, and, at the most, two more people with them, to any place they have been before. The Translocator was hidden in a vault at Obsidian Waste in Australia. *Font of Immortality - a goblet made from the Third Horn of Bracken, it gives anyone who drinks from it immortality for a week. If said person continues to drink from it, they can continue expanding their lifespan (this may be continued to be completely immortal). The Font was in a Vault in the Living Mirage Preserve in eastern Turkey. Process to open Zzyzx Zzyzx is located on Shoreless Isle in the Atlantic. The gateway lies within a virtually impregnable stone chamber - a hollow hill. The stone of the chamber is enchanted, much like the Dreamstone of Obsidian Waste. There exists but a single weakness. The stone chamber opens only for a single day every thousand years. The last time was in the late 1500's. Steps to open Zzyzx #Collect the 5 Hidden Artifacts. Each Artifact serves a dual purpose as a key and for the steps to getting the Zzyzx. #Kill the five Eternals, using the Oculus to locate each. #Enter the stone chamber. The stone chamber opens only for a single day every thousand years. Either: ##Wait till the next opening in time. ##Travel back in time using the Chronometer and temporarily enter the stone chamber. Opening the gateway in the past is impossible (as you can't take anything with you), but entering the chamber in the past will allow one to use the Translocator to teleport there in the present (as it only allows transportation to places the user has been). #A virulent plague resides in the chamber. Teleport quickly away from the chamber. Once exposed one will need to quickly be healed by the Sands of Sanctity. After being healed, transport some special plant “seeds” to the chamber to scrub the air and eradicate the plague. #Wait for the morning after a full moon. #Use the Five Artifacts as keys to the great door of Zzyzx. Turn the keys and set the gateway ajar. At this point one can attempt to negotiate with the Demons before fully opening the door. The purpose of the Font of Immortality is to allow a mortal to live long enough to solve this gigantic puzzle. And also live long enough to go back in time to get inside the chamber, or long enough to wait for it to open again. Founders * Agad * Morisant (chief) * Unknown * Unknown * Unknown Known Prisoners *Brogo *Din Bidor *Gorgrog - deceased *Ixyria *Jubaya *Orogoro * Zorat the Plagueman Trivia *Zzyzx got its name from a road sign the author saw while traveling through California. Source * Keys to the Demon Prison (Fablehaven #5) * Dragonwatch (Dragonwatch #1) ﻿ Category:Locations Category:Magic Category:Demons